nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Krabby Patty Secret Formula
The Krabby Patty secret formula is the recipe for the highly popular Krabby Patty burger sold by the famous Bikini Bottom restaurant the Krusty Krab. There are many variations of the Krabby Patty but all have one secret ingredient, which is yet to be identified or revealed. Throughout the series, Plankton commonly tries to steal the formula in order to improve the popularity of the Chum Bucket but he fails every single time. Description The Krabby Patty secret formula is written in ink on a paper and kept in a transparent blue glass bottle with a cork on top to keep its opening secure. The Krabby Patty secret formula is kept only for people who are loyal enough to hide it from evildoers such as Plankton. In "Plankton's Army," Squidward reveals that the secret formula can be found at Mr. Krabs' house, under his mattress. For the rest of the series, it is present in the safe in the Krusty Krab. Inventors * Eugene H. Krabs (the original Krabby Patty) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Jelly Patty and Pretty Patties) * Pearl Krabs (the Kuddly Krab Patty) * Carl (Synthetic Krabby Patty) * Sheldon J. Plankton (Chum Patties and the original Krabby Patty in "The Algae's Always Greener") Ingredients For the full ingredients of a Krabby Patty, see '''here'.'' The Krabby Patty contains both the top bun and the bottom bun, with the top bun containing sesame seeds. It also contains sea cheese, sea lettuce, sea tomato, pickles, ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, and sea onions, all of which can be seen when a Krabby Patty is being made (and as well correlate to the ingredients that can be found in normal burgers). As well as all of those ingredients are the patty and secret sauce, both of which have unknown ingredients, particularly the patty. As told in "Friend or Foe," a pinch of chum is present in this formula. In "The Great Patty Caper," some other ingredients are revealed: flour, barnacle shavings, salt, and turmeric. Another confirmed ingredient is love, which is revealed in the episodes "Plankton's Army," "Growth Spout," and the film The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. Another one of the Krabby Patties' secret ingredients is known as the "secret sauce," which is revealed in "As Seen On TV," "Not Normal," and "Patty Caper," and briefly in "Graveyard Shift." The patty and the other secret ingredients are of the most point of interest. Since there is no mention of where the patty might have come from nor was there very little mention of some of the things that are also in a Krabby Patty, the ingredients of the patty and other secret ingredients of the Krabby Patty remain a mystery. Role in series A running gag throughout the series is Plankton's many attempts to obtain the Krabby Patty formula as a means to attract customers to his restaurant, the Chum Bucket, usually through disguise and deceit. All of said attempts have failed, usually ending with Mr. Krabs throwing him back to the Chum Bucket or snatching the bottle out of his hands. The secret formula plays an essential role in the plotlines for the two movies adaptations of the series. In them, Plankton devises numerous ways to steal the formula as he does in many episodes in the series. In the second movie, it is Burger-Beard the Pirate who attempts and succeeds to steal the secret formula in order to set up his own fast-food business on land. Trivia * In "Krabby Road," the Krabby Patty secret formula can be seen with the ingredients being shown as random gibberish. It was revealed by Vincent Waller on twitter, and said in a tweet that the ingredients were listed as gibberish so the audience wouldn't know the true ingredients. He also said there was no meat what so ever in a Krabby Patty. * The Krabby Patty formula was revealed by Nick.com. Also, there was an error in formula, "pattys" instead of "patties." * Karen actually got the formula in "Single Cell Anniversary," However, Plankton never got to see it because, Karen exploded before he could. Category:Objects Category:SpongeBob SquarePants